


Hush sweet lover

by Esinde Nayrall (red_squared)



Series: The Scorching One [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-09
Updated: 2004-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_squared/pseuds/Esinde%20Nayrall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's important to know whom you can trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush sweet lover

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by [](http://thecoldacre.livejournal.com/profile)[**thecoldacre**](http://thecoldacre.livejournal.com/). This story was started in hope, abandoned in disgust and completed with fresh inspiration based on [**this conversation**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/the_dark_twin/4656.html) started by [](http://the-dark-twin.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://the-dark-twin.livejournal.com/)**the_dark_twin**.
> 
> Originally posted [**here**](http://red-squared.livejournal.com/6296.html).

_Hush sweet lover, hush, and gently sway this waking crush._  
_Soothe my desire and my wanting you so._  
_Hush sweet lover, hush, and gently stay within our trust._  
_I beg of you hush, lover, hush._

(k.d.lang’s “Hush sweet lover” – from the soundtrack to “Even cowgirls get the blues”)

Sneaking as close to Sirius as he can, Remus leans forward to whisper, “Why are you hiding in the library?” It is nearly bedtime, and Madam Pince is just _itching _for an excuse to throw well-meaning students out of the library so she can lock up and go to bed herself.

He glances once at the pages of Arithmancy in front of Sirius. It’s the same assignment he’s been set – not due for another two weeks. After waiting a minute to give Sirius the opportunity to splutter that he is not _hiding_ – which Sirius fails to do – he realises, “It’s true then, isn’t it? You got into a fight with Rosier after dinner, and he used _Silencio_ on you.”

Sirius scowls at him and turns back to his homework. “McKinnon told me. She said she hadn’t told anyone else, and I don’t think she will.” He doesn’t tell his boyfriend how the image that the news conjured – of his arrogant, all-knowing Sirius wordlessly clawing at his throat as the charm took effect – made his heart melt. Sirius hates being helpless, as well as being seen to be helpless. “Poor, little Dark Wizard,” he breathes into Sirius’ ear, feeling Sirius shiver slightly as he continues to pretend he’s absorbed in his Arithmancy. “You don’t really think it’ll wear off by itself, do you?”

Marlene also told him that it took Sirius about two seconds to recover himself enough to punch Rosier in the nose, preventing the Slytherin from vocalising any further incantations correctly. _I taught him how to do that, _he thinks proudly, but there is an undercurrent to the pride that bothers him. The thought of someone hurting Sirius, or even _frightening _Sirius, makes him angrier than he’s ever been in his life.

In fact, the only thing preventing him from hunting down Rosier – _finding _Rosier, he corrects himself – and winding his guts around a tree, is that he knows Sirius well enough to guess that the other boy is more upset that a ‘stinking Slytherin’ managed to get past his guard than by the fact that he’s been silenced. Shifting his bag to cover the gesture from the Librarian’s eyes, he reaches for one of Sirius’ hands. “You could have come to me, you know. I’d have removed it. I still can,” he says, tracing small circles around the heel of Sirius’ palm with his thumb.

“You don’t have to hide up here pretending to study while you search for the antidote.” Sirius lets his quill fall and closes his eyes, relaxing back into his seat. “You could come back to the dorm with me, and Prongs might actually be able to finish telling us why the Tornadoes are better than the Falcons without you interrupting for once.” Sirius’ eyes snap back open. _We are not amused,_ is written all over his beautiful, haughty face.

“Ssh,” he says, placing a finger over his own lips and trying not to laugh, because he’s shushing someone who can’t speak. “I’ll find the counter spell, I promise. No one else need ever know.” He moves the finger from his lips to Sirius’ for a second. It’s the closest thing to a kiss that they can risk in a public place. There is a flash of pink as Sirius licks his finger.

“The charm won’t go away by itself. Do you want to stay here forever, or come back to Gryffindor Tower with me while I look up the counter spell? We can hide you in my room, if you want,” he offers, grateful once more that seventh year prefects each get a room to themselves. Sirius' fingers flick up into his left hand, gently returning the feather light circling motion. That certainly feels like a ‘yes’. “Come on, then.”

In response, Sirius shifts out of his seat and starts putting his things away, a little twitch playing over his lips. “Slow down,” Remus whispers. “I’m not going anywhere without you.” Sirius shoots him a grateful smile_._ “We’ll set you right soon enough,” he says, gesturing for Sirius to walk in front of him, determined not to let Sirius out of his sight while he’s unable to call for help.

The fact that the view from behind is _spectacular _has nothing to do with anything.

~~*~~

_Thank God for a room of my own,_ Remus thinks, as he does every time he brings Sirius back here. He is not sure his cock would have survived a full year of him being Sirius’ boyfriend, and having to share a dormitory with two other boys at the same time. As Head Boy, James also has his own room, and whenever Peter’s girlfriend stays the night in Gryffindor Tower, Sirius ‘grudgingly’ agrees to spend the night sharing a bed with Remus.

“Does it hurt?” he asks, as he closes and locks the door. Sirius places his bag on the floor, and shakes his head. “Sit down,” he says, clearing a space on the bed for Sirius. “Have you tried looking in the Standard Book of Spells for seventh year?” Sirius shakes his head again.

He makes a sound of frustration through his nose. “Well, you’re a remarkably _ignorant_ Dark Wizard then, hmm?”

Is it his imagination, or does Sirius look hurt? Except for those rare occasions when Sirius completely loses his temper, the younger boy’s moods are almost impossible to read. Perhaps he’s imagining it, because Sirius isn’t able to snipe at him or call him an ignorant Dark Creature in return.

By way of apology, he puts the book to one side and sits next to Sirius, saying, “Still, you’d have to get someone to actually vocalise the counter spell, wouldn’t you?” Placing his hand behind Sirius’ neck, he pulls the other boy forward and kisses him. “I’ll get to that in a minute,” he promises sincerely, and pushes against the other boy's chest with one hand to get him to lie back.

Sirius breathes out, in a long, luxurious sigh as Remus moves the kissing from his mouth down his chin, along his jaw, and then licks along the main vein in his throat to suck at his pulse. One of Sirius’ hands rests on the back of Remus’ head, while the other one is wriggling between their bodies, undoing Remus’ robe.

_That’s my clever boy_.

His robes fall open, and Sirius’ fingers skim over his sides in soft, teasing relays around his torso. He nips gently at Sirius’ jugular, and Sirius gasps, flinging his head back and letting the torchlight illuminate his throat. The place where he was sucking just a moment ago seems to glow red at him, as well as… _Rosier, you stupid bastard. _There is another, angry, red mark on Sirius’ throat where the silencing charm must have hit him. He presses his lips to it, feeling Sirius shudder.

“It’s all right, I said we’d see to it,” he says. Seeking out the mark again, he runs the tip of his tongue over it, feeling Sirius flinch in his arms. “Shh,” he says again, realising that he’s always said it more to soothe Sirius than to quieten him. Working his hands under Sirius’ body so he can hold him properly, he murmurs, “It looks like it must have hurt.” Sirius makes a sound in his throat that could mean anything, as Remus lowers his head and licks repeatedly over the mark, determined to remove the stinging redness.

Abruptly, he sits up in a straddle over Sirius as something occurs to him.

_This can’t be the only thing Rosier hit you with…_

Sirius looks back at him in surprise, reaching up to pinch one of Remus’ nipples. _Why have you stopped, _his expression demands.

“Where else did he hurt you?” Sirius looks away. “Tell me,” he says, leaning to the right, trying to see Sirius’ face. Sirius twists to the left – his right – and buries his face in the pillows. The soft strokes against his body continue unabated. “None of that, now,” he admonishes gently, “you know I’ll hear it from someone else eventually.”

Lowering his weight onto Sirius to keep him from getting away, Remus can feel himself harden against Sirius’ hip and pushes forward, making sure Sirius feels it too. As he speaks, he can scent Sirius perfectly. _Books, dust, ink and crisp, fresh parchment._ Not scents he normally associates with Sirius. _Well past time to fix **that**,too_, he thinks to himself, glancing at his desk to ensure that their almond oil is within easy reach.

Returning to the charm marking for the moment – _if I can’t remove it, I can disguise it_ – he closes his lips around the welt, and starts to suck gently. Sirius bucks deliciously up between Remus’ legs, making a soft, whimpering noise that sounds like “_Nnn!_” into the pillow. It’s tempting to try for more of that.

“If you show me where else he hexed you,” he says, “I can get rid of those marks, too”. Sirius smiles a little, but shakes his head. “I _can_,” he insists, hoping that Sirius hasn’t been hit with _furnunculus_, or something similarly foul. Surprisingly, the thought isn’t all that off-putting – he’s not certain there’s anything that could put him off Sirius for long.

“Are you ashamed? You can tell me,” he says tenderly, kissing Sirius’ face again. “There’s nothing you can show me that will make me think any less of you, you know,” he adds, resting his forehead against Sirius’ and staring into his eyes. Sirius stares back at him. All this while, his fingers have been stroking Remus’ bare belly and sides. Now, the stroking moves up, and Remus realises Sirius is shifting his hands to rest over his heart. Placing one of his own over them, he asks, “Will you show me?”

Sirius shoots him an amused smile, but he nods ‘yes’.

“Get your kit off then,” he grins, shifting his weight onto Sirius’ thighs so he can enjoy the view. Sirius pants with silent, breathy laughter. It sounds odd, lacking that familiar barking quality he's always loved. _Once I fix him, Rosier, you are _dead. But the thought is less urgent than it was before, because he can see a brilliant red bruise start to form on Sirius’ throat, obliterating the charm marking, and at least he's taken care of _that_.

Sirius rapidly undoes all the fastenings on his school robe, as well as the blue day-robe he wears under it. There is too much material – it sometimes surprises him that there is any of Sirius left after all of the cloth comes off. Placing his hands on either side of the opening, Remus pulls to expose bare flesh. Smooth, pale, and most importantly, _unmarked_, bare flesh – Remus drops his fistfuls of cloth and licks across Sirius’ chest.

Pushing him gently away, Sirius returns to his robes and more of the robes comes undone under his hands. Remus sits up and yanks the rest of the robes apart, spreading his boyfriend naked. There isn’t a single mark on him now that wasn’t there this morning. _On his front, anyway_.

He runs his fingers over Sirius’ abdomen, stroking the warm flesh in firm circles. Padfoot adores having his belly rubbed, and Sirius is equally appreciative. His breaths become faster, harsher, his chest surging up and down. Remus resumes his seat on Sirius, and leans forward to kiss him again. A light sheen of sweat is starting to break out all over his boyfriend’s body, and Sirius smells less like the library and more like the bedroom with every passing second.

Separating with a wet, smacking sound, he sees that Sirius is wiggling one of his fingers in front of his face. “You’ll show me now?” Sirius nods, and rubs his fingertip against the love bite forming on his throat. “I’ll do the same for each one,” he promises. Sirius waves the finger in front of his face again, in an unmistakeable ‘follow me’ gesture. He moves his hand down, drawing it lower, lower, down to...

“You…” he half-inquires in confusion. Sirius rubs it around the tip of his un-marred, erect cock in almost exactly the same manner he stroked the mark on his throat, and nods his head in an imperious, ‘get on with it’ gesture.

“Sirius, you fucking prick,” he snarls, the protective impulse vanishing in a heartbeat. The imperious expression dissolves into that eerie silent laughter, as Sirius rolls onto his side, shaking with mirth.

“Sit up. Come on, Sirius, sit _up_ and get properly naked.” The robes have wrapped themselves around him again. _Can’t have that, can we?_ Sirius is still quivering with breathy laughter and is either refusing to cooperate, or unable to hear him. “See if I do anything nice for you ever again,” he says, annoyed with himself for falling for it. “Lift your hips, you useless bastard,” he growls, unable to slip the robes over Sirius’ shoulders or out from under his arse. Losing patience, his hand settles on his wand.

“_Wingardium leviosa,_” he says, sitting back exhaustedly. _Stubborn git_. With Sirius three feet clear of the bed, it’s much easier for Remus to slide his robes away, and expose Sirius completely for his inspection. Sirius stares at him in shock and affront, the spell pulling him up off the bed by his belly. “Don’t look so wounded. I’ll strip, too,” he says, removing his own clothing - not easy to do while holding his wand aimed at Sirius at the same time - and flinging it to the floor. “See? You can’t say fairer than that. Now…”

Twisting his wand hand, he rotates Sirius. "Stop squirming," he says, giving Sirius a swat on the thigh as he checks his boyfriend's back for any marks or injuries. “Everything seems to be in order,” he says, placing a kiss on the base of Sirius' neck. Making his way down Sirius’ sweaty spine in slow licks, he continues, “You’re not sprouting tentacles or fur anywhere you shouldn’t be.”

Sirius might be free of his robes, but he is wearing a much thicker coating of sweat than before. The horrified expression is somewhat under control when Remus rolls Sirius onto his back again, and spreads his legs wide. Moving to kneel between Sirius’ thighs, Remus smiles and kisses his cock. “That’s right,” he croons, reaching for the almond oil with his free hand. “That’s better,” he adds, as he replaces the phial’s cap with his finger, upending it to wet his fingertip with oil. Putting the phial to one side, he paints the oil over the bruises forming on Sirius’ throat, and rubs what's left on his fingers onto Sirius' nipples.

Sirius is held in place by the levitation charm, unable to move any of his muscles near where the charm struck him. His stomach muscles look pinker than they perhaps should, and the tension in them suggests he might be cramping. “Does it hurt?” he asks again, reaching for the oil again and almost spilling it completely – it’s hard to do one-handed, after all. Sirius whines desperately at the first touch of Remus’ hand to his prick, but he shakes his head.

“It’ll all be worthwhile in a moment,” he says, loving each frantic, breathy sigh he milks out of Sirius with every stroke of his oily fingers over Sirius’ balls and his crinkly-pink opening. Waving his wand, he adjusts the charm again, so that Sirius’ upper body is elevated higher than his hips. He wants Sirius to be able to see everything he does. Floating him slowly, he brings Sirius’ legs over his shoulders, his cock in front of his lips, and continues to stroke between his boyfriend’s thighs with his oiled hand.

Unlike a harness or ropes, the levitation charm not only suspends Sirius, but the spell-struck muscles are completely immobilised. This works out well for him, as he doesn't have a hand free to hold Sirius' prick steady. _Something to remember for later on,_ he tells himself as he bends his head and samples Sirius’ leaking cock. Muscles further away from where the levitation charm hit are more mobile, something he realises as Sirius’ hands skim through his hair, trace over his lips, and lead his mouth to where it’s wanted.

It doesn’t feel quite the same as usual, since Sirius is unable to thrust into his mouth, but the sensation is merely different and not unpleasant – for him, anyway. He has to pay very close attention to Sirius’ breathing, and to where his hands are, because his boyfriend is effectively bound and gagged. “Enjoying this?” He’s so lost in the sensation of licking Sirius’ perfectly still prick and balls that it takes him a while to remember why Sirius won't say anything.

“You will say something though, if you want me to stop, won’t you,” he says, chuckling as he swallows Sirius down, making sure Sirius feels every ripple in his throat as he does so. The sighing increases in pitch, fingers tighten in his hair, and he can feel the shudder of every one of Sirius’ breaths against his forehead.

Removing his hand from between Sirius’ legs, he uses it to slick himself. Settling back onto the bed, wand still clenched between his fingers, he alters the charm and Sirius lets out a shuddering gasp as he is floated again. “Don’t look at me like that, you know what comes next,” he says, using one hand to guide Sirius over his cock. He adjusts the charm again, lowering Sirius slowly and watching his face closely – as much fun as this is, he doesn’t intend to hurt Sirius.

Sitting on his heels, Remus raises Sirius’ legs into the air, and allows Sirius’ upper body to fall back into a reclining position, though remaining half a foot off the surface of the bed. Rather than floating Sirius onto his cock as he originally intended, he decides to enter Sirius the way he usually does. He’s always had better control of his body than his magic, anyway, and not causing Sirius any additional discomfort is at the forefront of his mind.

_And right now, with you lying back open like that, waiting for me, I’ve almost no control at all…_

Sirius body remains in place as he pushes forward, unable to slide back or avoid the thrust even a little, the way he would if they were doing this lying on the bed. Additionally, there's no risk of him pushing into Sirius so hard that the other boy smacks his head against the wall or the head of the bed. One of Sirius’ hands reaches for the hand Remus has on his hip, steadying his entry. Sirius intertwines their fingers, clenching them tightly as he always does when Remus is fucking him.

Squeezing Sirius’ hand in return, he shifts his balance forward to lick at the almond oil on Sirius’ chest. Sirius’ head falls back, and his eyes close in bliss as Remus strokes deep inside him. It’s difficult to concentrate on thrusting into Sirius at the pace he likes best, while licking the oil off his nipples at the same time, but the steady breathing he can hear indicates that Sirius has no complaints.

He would normally use his other hand to bring Sirius off, but it’s wrapped around his wand, and that has to stay where it is to keep Sirius suspended. Remus shifts forward slightly so he can grind Sirius’ cock between their bodies. Looking down, he can make out every single muscle in Sirius’ belly, tense and paralysed by the charm. _Soon. Soon, any moment now._ “Come on, come on, come on,” he chants, shifting his hips to slide himself out slowly before plunging back in. Closing his eyes, he comes in a wordless shout, shooting into his boyfriend’s beautiful, welcoming body.

Sirius makes a frantic noise deep in his throat as Remus collapses onto him. “Sorry, love.” Sirius glares and manages to move enough to kick him – he hates being called that. “You’re the best one, you know that?” he says, aware that he is rambling nonsensically, as he always does coming down from orgasm. _Dear God, he didn’t even _move_, and he can still reduce me to addled babbling_. “The best ever, Sirius, there’s no one else like you,” he says, straining forward and placing sloppy kisses on Sirius’ mouth and neck.

His head clears, and he frees his hand from Sirius’ grip, rubbing idle circles on Sirius’ belly before moving his hand down to stroke around his cock. He realises, as he sits back on his heels, that Sirius is smiling back at him in a manner that is entirely too self satisfied for someone who hasn’t actually _done _a damn thing. Wrapping his fingers around Sirius’ prick and stroking gently, he says, “You know what? It occurs to me that you’ve done nothing to earn an orgasm as yet. I think I might keep you like this,” Sirius’ eyes widen in horror as Remus removes his hand and shuffles away from him, “until I’m ready to go again. You don't mind, do you?”

Propping his wand against the bedding to keep Sirius suspended in place, he strokes Sirius’ prick again gently. He’s not sure he can cope with the idea of Sirius orgasming _quietly_, let alone silently. That queer, noiseless laugh was bad enough. Better to remove the charm first and then give him release. Besides, the thought of Sirius waiting for him, flat on his back, with his legs in the air… _Don't think I'll **ever** get tired of coming home to that._ He gives Sirius another quick kiss, and is about to move off the bed to find his pants when Sirius huffs. One of Sirius' hands goes to his cock, while the other reaches for his robe, pulling his wand free.

“Stop that, or I’ll tie your hands together and you really _won’t_ be able to come until I let you.”

“_Finite_,” Sirius says, pointing his wand at Remus’. He falls the remaining half a foot onto the bed with a soft _flump_.

Remus flings himself at his wand in alarm. _I should have levitated him six feet above the floor, instead of half a foot above the bed_.

“_Wingardium Leviosa_,” Sirius incants, as he sits up in bed. Remus is in the air before his fingers can close around his wand.

_God damn it!_

“Silencing charm wore off did it?” He refuses to ask to be lowered to the bed.

Sirius shakes his head, mouthing the word ‘no’ breathlessly as he works his cock. A moment later, his smile goes slack, and he falls back onto the bed as he comes.

“Rosier didn’t hit you with a Silencing Charm, did he?” He is going to kill McKinnon for this. After he kills Rosier. Which will be shortly after he kills Sirius.

“Oh, Rosier did,” Sirius says, still gasping and moving his hand up to rub his sore stomach muscles. Remus can sympathise with the stiffness Sirius must feel in his belly – similar to the stiffness he feels in his chest, where the levitation spell caught him.

Not that he is feeling _very_ sympathetic, mind.

Another jerk of the wand, and Remus is floated above Sirius, so that Sirius can address him while sprawled flat across the bed – _Remus’_ bed – like a selfish starfish. “Wormtail cast ‘finite’ almost as soon as I got away.” Remus mentally writes Peter’s name below McKinnon’s on his list of people who need to be killed.

“Then why have you - ”

“Been toying with you? _Constant vigilance, _Moony,” he laughs, as Remus rolls his eyes. He is fed up with having that stupid Auror aphorism parroted at him. “I wanted to know whether you would undo the spell.” Another flick of the wand and a breathless incantation brings his washstand closer. “It’s important to know who your friends are.”

“Important to know who can be bullied into doing what you want, if you’re referring to Wormtail.”

“That too,” Sirius grins, taking hold of Remus’ washcloth and slowly working it over Remus groin and between his legs.

“_I_ can’t believe you managed not to say anything this whole time,” he says, trying to sound stern and not moan as Sirius runs a washcloth over him.

“Now Remus, that’s not nice,” Sirius says, laughing still, and leaning over to the washstand again to rinse the cloth. “The only real trouble I had was trying not to laugh.”

“Sirius, don’t you dare put that cloth back in the- _God damn it Sirius!_ I do _not_ want to wash my face in my spunk tomorrow morning!”

“Oh, hush you,” Sirius says, applying the cloth to himself. “You have the Prefect’s bathroom at your disposal, and you’re getting into a strop over a washstand?”

“_You _hush,” he snipes back. “I didn’t think anything short of being gagged would get you to shut up for longer than half a minute.”

Sirius takes Remus’ pants from his hand and flings them away. He wasn’t aware he’d been holding them still. “It’s important to know whom you can trust,” he repeats, slowly releasing the levitation charm, and settling Remus into place, straddling his belly.

When Sirius releases the charm completely, Remus flings himself forward, flattening himself over Sirius, and feeling the other boy writhe with laughter under him, as he places kiss after kiss after kiss on Sirius’ face. “I was going to remove it straight away, but then you were such a _prat_,” he says, as Sirius riffles with barking laughter underneath him. _That’s right, that’s how it should be, that’s how I love you best._ Nuzzling behind Sirius’ ears, into his sweaty hair, Remus inhales the scent of his boyfriend. “I was worried about you,” he says with embarrassing sincerity, afraid that Sirius is going to mock him again.

“You needn’t be. Rosier’s far worse off than I was.”

“What did you have to give Wormtail?”

Sirius blushes. “Wormtail took the spell off once I made it clear that I wasn’t leaving the dormitory until he did.”

“Bronwyn’s spending the night among Gryffindors is she?” Sirius' blush intensifies. “If you can call spending the night with her legs wrapped around Wormtail ‘among Gryffindors’?”

“Remus!”

“Is Wormtail allowing you to express your gratitude to him by clearing out of your dormitory, giving him some privacy, and suffering to share my bed with me?”

“It was rather a large favour, Remus. I might have to spend most of this week with you.”

“I think I can stand that,” he replies softly, spreading his body out against Sirius’, and resting his ear against Sirius’ pulse.

“Will you give me a chance to _earn _my orgasm next time?”

He laughs, lifting his head and rubs his nose against Sirius’. “Perhaps. Stay quieter than me for longer than me, and I’ll see to it that you come harder than you have yet.”

Reaching for his hands and intertwining their fingers again, Sirius smiles up at him and mouths the words, “You’re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and kudos are appreciated and treasured -- even (especially?) on a fic as old as this one!


End file.
